Forgotten Past
by K1yo16-in-Fanfiction
Summary: Olvidar tu pasado puede puede frustrarte, sobre todo cuando no sabes si estas del lado de los buenos o malos
1. Chapter 1

16 años atrás.

En una casa en Tokio, Japón; Splinter se enfrentaba a su viejo enemigo Oroku Saki (mejor conocido como Shredder o Destructor ¬¬) mientras la esposa de Splinter, Tang Shen abrazaba fuerte a su hija de 1 mes de nacida del nombre Miwa

Ambos estaban listos, con sus afiladas cuchillas y shuriken empezaron la pelea por la mano de Tang Shen.

De seguro si vieran esto no se sabría quien seria el ganador de la batalla. Splinter lanzaba sus estrellas Ninja con gran precisión pero si no fueran por las cuchillas de Destructor el ya seria el vencedor.

Eran todos movimientos rápidos, repentinos y precisos, uno no podría ver quien ataca a quien. De repente Shredder aplica uno de sus movimientos secretos, 'Él Dragón Muerto', parece débil y sencillo a la vista pero puede ser más letal de lo que aparenta: Lo único que se debe hacer es patear, torcer y barrer la pierna; a lo cuál Splinter cae. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Shredder hace un movimiento con sus cuchillas cortando una vela (insignificante en esos momentos), estas pasaron rozando por la garganta y la cabeza de Splinter…de repente todo cambio…

La casa se estaba incendiando, pero seguían pelando olvidándose de Tang Shen y de su hija. La batalla seguía y seguía hasta que se empezaron a escuchar gritos desesperados. Splinter reacciono, demasiado tarde, ya que uno de los bloques que mantenían en pie la casa cayó sobre el, haciendo que quede inconsciente.

Pasaron horas, hasta que volvió en sí. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba su casa hecha pedazos por el fuego, y entre los escombros el cuerpo de su esposa ya sin vida. Splinter empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, arrepintiéndose de todo. Entre los escombros más grandes se ocultaba Destructor con una manta en sus brazos, y se alejaba con un nuevo plan en mente para derrotar a su enemigo…

Splinter, sin otra opción, tuvo que abandonar el lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar, no sin antes llevar a un lugar seguro el cuerpo de su esposa junto con unas cuantas flores.

Y pensó, que para lograr comenzar de nuevo, tendría que irse de Japón para siempre, para comenzar una nueva vida, en cualquier lugar, lejos de allí…


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

Ya había pasado 1 año desde aquel horrible suceso, Splinter trataba de olvidar ese horrible recuerdo.

Se había ido a Nueva York. Tenía un departamento, un trabajo como maestro en ninjustu; parecía un hombre normal. Al sentir algo de soledad creyó que comprando una mascota se sentiría más acompañado, así que fue a una Tienda de Mascotas que quedaba cerca de su apartamento para comprar alguna.

Se encontró con perros, gatos, serpientes, arañas, peces, etc. pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron 4 tortugas bebe, no lo pensó ni un momento y se las llevó a su nuevo hogar.

En camino, Splinter se topó con 2 hombres muy sospechosos los cuales decidió seguir.

Estos hombres llevaban un paquete, un cilindro con un líquido verde muy raro, se quedó un poco impresionado y al intentar acercarse pisó la cola de una rata haciendo que esta chillara.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba rodeado por 4 hombres iguales, no teniendo otra opción luchó contra ellos, movimientos que no había usado hace tiempo . Patadas voladoras, etc., etc., etc. Pero el error que cometió fue golpear el envase de ese líquido que esos hombres llamaban 'Mutágeno'.

Ya que su último contacto fue una rata, al entrar en contacto con esta sustancia, mutó en un hombre –rata gigante, al parecer sentía dolor ya que soltó a las pequeñas tortugas haciéndolas caer en el mutágeno, convirtiéndolas en tortugas mutantes estilo humanos.

Ya no podría salir a las calles, así que su única posibilidad eran las alcantarillas. Llevó a las que ahora eran sus hijos a las alcantarillas para hacer su nuevo hogar…

Pudo colocar una cocina, una sala de estar, y un cuarto de entrenamiento (extrañamente había un árbol ahí). Lo único que tenía que pensar era Cómo entretenerse.

Al ver a sus hijos decidió entrenarlas en el arte del ninjustu y ponerles nombre:

Leonardo: Cinta azul/ Raphael: Cinta roja/ Donatello: Cinta púrpura/ Miguel Ángel: Cinta naranja

Ya listos, empezó a enseñarles todo lo que sabia.

Todos ya se habían acostumbrado a vivir en las alcantarillas, no tenían contacto con los humanos y empezaron a tomar su personalidad.

Leonardo era un poco mandón, un estilo de un líder.

Raphael era un poco rudo y algo frío.

Donatello empezó a tomar una gran inteligencia y habilidad en la tecnología.

Miguel Ángel era un poco más infantil, fiestero y bromista.

El tiempo paso hasta lo que conocemos ahora.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabia que sus vidas cambiarían totalmente... ¿Que sera aquella _**sombra**_?...


	3. Conociendo a las tortugas

Era de noche y había una terrible tormenta, una habitación con velas en el edificio del clan de Pie ya que la electricidad se había ido, una sombra se veía y en sus manos parecía sostener un par de kunais. Una sombra entrenaba duro para que su maestro, Destructor, le diera la misión por la cual ha estado entrenando técnicamente toda su vida. Aquella sombra era de 16 años. Era demasiado bueno ya que entrenaba todos los días. De carácter duro y con una gran fuerza y habilidad.

-Es mejor que entrenes duro, tu primera batalla será en poco tiempo.

-Si maestro Destructor .Respondió para luego seguir entrenando.

Shredder se dirigía hacia algún lugar donde pudiera estar en paz, ya que le había causado algunos dolores de cabeza por su rebeldía, o por pelear con su hija adoptiva Karai, provocando que causaran un gran alboroto en el edifico. Ya no sabía si darse por vencido o…no sé.

-Maestro, ha escapado de nuevo

-Déja que se valla

-Pe-pero maestro…

-¡Déja que se valla, eh dicho!

Quería deshacerse de aquella 'sombra' (Así le llamaremos, por ahora), pero necesitaba de ésta para cumplir su cometido.

Se había armado con el kyu, katana y sus kunais, que obviamente siempre llevaba consigo al salir en las noches…

-(Esta es la única forma de salir, si le pidiera permiso me diría que no, como siempre)

En su cinturón llevaba lo anterior dicho y municiones para su arco: bombas, humos, etc.

Aparte de todo su armamento llevaba algún tipo de armadura que impedía ver su cara, sus brazos y piernas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-Vaya, esta noche ha estado muy aburrida. Decía Miguel Ángel después de haber recorrido más de la mitad de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con Mikey. Pronunciaba refunfuñando Raphael.

Habia pasado unos segundos de silencio cuando Leonardo señalo una bodega. Habia cientos de kraang's en el lugar cargando cajas llenas de cilindros que contenían mutageno que transportarían a alguna de sus guaridas en toda la ciudad.

-Por fin!, algo de acción para esta noche. Decía en tono triunfante Rafa.

-Hay que vigilar un rato. Pronunciaba Leo

Apenas lo había dicho y Rafa ya se había 'echado' a varios kraangs.

Leo: Ya que

Las tortugas se habían lanzado al ataque, pero para su mala suerte eran muchos en conjunto, cientos.

Donatello sacó su bo junto con su cuchilla, tomo velocidad para dar una maromera en el aire, provocando que la cabeza de uno de los kraangs saliera volando y seguido de esto tirando a otro golpeándolo por la espalda.

Mikey saco sus nunchuk para golpear la cabeza de un kraang cambiando rápidamente del otro lado de su arma para golpear a otro con la cuchilla de la mencionada.

Leo sacó de sus fundas a sus katanas y al hacer esto cortó a 2 kraang's a la mitad. Tomó vuelo para dar un gran salto y decapitar a 3 más.

Rapha saco sus sais y empezó a correr mientras atravesaba a varios kraang, dando giros en su propio eje

Las 4 tortugas trataban de esquivar los disparos de las armas laser de los kraangs pero la mayoría de ellos llevaba esa arma, así que era difícil de esquivar todas las 'balas' y una que otra estaban a milímetros de algunas partes de sus cuerpos.

Mikey: ¡Son muchos!, ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Raphael: ¿¡Piensas rendirte así de fácil!?

Leo: Nosotros podemos, sólo hay que…

Leonardo ya no pudo terminar la frase ya que una explosión se oyó del lado izquierdo de donde estaban.

Leo: ¿¡Pero que RAYOS fue eso!?

Donnie: ¿Una explosión? Pero como…

Mikey: ¡Cuidado!

Mikey había empujado a sus hermanos ya que una pequeña bola de fuego se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

Leo: ¿Están bien?

Donnie: Mikey ¿lograste ver de dónde vino 'esa bola de fuego'?

-Algo así. Respondió mientras se frotaba la cabeza y señalaba el lugar de donde vino. Mientras discutían más explosiones se escuchaban y una paso demasiado cerca de donde estaba Leonardo, haciendo que este saliera volando hacia un callejón inconsciente.

Donnie: ¡Leo!

Es lo único que harían sus hermanos, gritar su nombre, ya que aparecían más y más kraang de la nada, y las explosiones seguí kraangs ya estaban acabados al igual que las explosiones. Una sombra en uno de los edificios se acercaba a Leonardo (que por cierto ya estaba cociente).

-Uh… [Decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza]

-¿Estás bien? Pronunciaba aquella sombra mientras le extendía su 'mano'.

-¿Qué? Por la explosión estaba teniendo una sordera que le impedía escuchar, bueno si escucho el '¿Estás bien?' pero no logró escuchar si la voz era de hombre o de mujer. Pero se preguntaba a si mismo ya que aquella 'mano' no era normal, era…

Leonardo en un acto-reflejo se puso en posición de ataque; a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía ya que las explosiones pudieron escucharse a más de 7 cuadras. La sombra se quedó un tiempo parada y salió corriendo del lugar. Leonardo iba tras ella pero sus hermanos se lo impidieron.

Raphael: ¡A donde rayos vas, tenemos que largarnos de aquí!

Y así fue, las tortugas salieron del lugar antes de que la policía llegara. Las tortugas habían llegado a su guarida algo inundada por la tormenta que estaba cayendo. Encontraron a su sensei poniendo cubetas y sacando el agua y empezaron a ayudar a su maestro. Leo no hizo mucho, y que estaba un poco pensativo con lo que le había pasado.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, el agua ya estaba fuera y podían descansar y comer un pedazo de pizza.

-¿Qué te pasa? Desde que regresamos has estado muy raro. La tortuga de cinta roja le decía a su hermano mayor.

-Es que…me paso algo muy extraño cuando estaba en el callejón…

-Estás loco

-Es lo que paso Raph, estoy seguro de que era una tortuga, como nosotros

-¡De lujo! ¡Hay alguien más como nosotros! Mientras decía esto daba un brinco de alegría la tortuga más pequeña.

-Esto puede ser malo. ¿Qué tal si es parte del pie? –Decía el sabio hermano de cinta púrpura.

-Lo dudo mucho, aunque puede haber una posibilidad.

-¡De lujo! ¡Es bueno!

-¿Qué les parece si volvemos al lugar donde viste a esa supuesta tortuga, tal vez vuelva a ese lugar? Sugería la tortuga de los sais

-Está bien. Verán que no estoy loco.

Y así fue, entrenaron un poco y se fueron sus habitaciones para esperar la noche del día siguiente. Estaban listos, salieron de su escondite para salir de las alcantarillas y buscar a la tortuga.

-¿Estás seguro de que fue en este lugar? Pregunto el ahora impaciente Raphael

-Sí, estoy seguro de que fue en este lugar.

Esperaron un par de horas, horas, horas y la misteriosa tortuga no llegaba.

-Me estoy hartando

-Se paciente

-… ¡Miren, una caja de pizza! Decía entusiasmado la tortuga anaranjada, mientras bajaba por ella.

-Es extraño que tiren cajas de pizza, y sobre todo aquí en Nueva York, ¿Y si es una trampa?

-Si…si puede ser

Cuando vieron su hermano menor ya estaba comiendo la pizza.

-Mikey, ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

-¿Qué? No dejare que desperdicien una pizza de ésta manera.

Las tres tortugas decidieron bajar, escucharon a sus espaldas a un quinto, exactamente era una trampa.

-Tenías razón Donnie. Respondía Leonardo

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos aquí reunidos, dinos quien eres. Mencionaba Raph

Aquella sombra sólo se quedaba en silencio.

-¿Qué estas sordo?, dije que quien eres.

La figura movió uno de sus brazos para sacar una katana y señalar a Raphael con ella.

-¿Quieres pelea? Bien pues te la daré.

POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Ya el primer capitulo de Forgotten past! estoy tan happy! okey demasiado T-T espero les giste esta historia ^^ :DDDDDD

can can can! chan r.r tonto autocorrector xDDD

El kyu es un arco en pocas palabras ^^


	4. La Gran Sorpresa

En un callejón de la ciudad de Nueva York se encontraban 4 tortugas y una sombra.

-Muy bien ¡A pelear! Miguel Ángel saco sus nunchuk's.

Ésta amenazó con su katana a las 3 tortugas restantes de no intervenir en la pelea.

-Creo que no quiere que intervengamos. Dijo Donnie tomando de los hombros a su hermano para apartarlo.

Nadie sabía aún si lo que dijo Leonardo era verdad, pero todos sabían que se descubriría muy pronto...

Raphael sacó sus sais y empezó a correr hacia su oponente, éste lo esquivó fácilmente.

_"¿¡Que rayos!?"_ se decía así misma la tortuga mientras hacia otro ataque. Se acercaba rápidamente, se abalanzó contra su desafiante, pero este bloqueó el ataque colocando su katana entre uno de los espacios de los sais, empujó sus armas hacia abajo para después darle una patada en la cara, la cual Raphael evitó bajando la cabeza.

Era tal la fuerza que ponía que al chocar los metales de las armas empezaron a salir algunas chispas. Raphael le dio una patada en la muñeca donde sostenía su katana, haciendo que la soltara, el atacante se colocó rápidamente en posición de ataque pero recibió una patada de la tortuga haciendo que saliera volando hacia el final del callejón y chocara contra el muro.

-¿Aún no tienes suficiente? Dijo desafiante la tortuga roja.

'La sombra' vio hacia todos lados, pero fijó su vista hacia unos contenedores de basura. Agarró una de las tapas y la lanzó hacia la cabeza de Raphael, éste oculto su cabeza en su caparazón. Su contrincante le arrebató uno de sus sais, haciendo que el combate fuera, por decirlo así 'justo'.

Se miraban fijamente hasta que Raphael decidió atacarlo nuevamente, ambos hicieron el mismo ataque, patear la muñeca de su contrincante. Ambos sais salieron volando muy lejos de donde se localizaba la pela.

Se convirtió en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Había patadas, puñetazos, etc. La pelea no cesaba, ninguno se rendía. Raph, ya harto, dio un golpe muy acertado en la cabeza de aquella sombra haciendo que esta cayera al suelo mientras hacía presión con sus manos a su cabeza para detener el dolor que le causo aquel golpe.

Se levantó y miro a la tortuga, ya vencedora.

-Debo admitir que eres bueno, pero ahora dime quien eres.

-Sabes, es gracioso de mi parte que hayas dicho 'bueno'.

-Pero que...

Aquel guerrero que resultó ser 'guerrera'. Ya se sabía la identidad que se encontraba adentro de esa armadura. Las 4 tortugas miraban impresionadas por varias razones entre ellas: 'Era una chica' 'Pelea tan bien' 'Leo tenía razón'

En efecto, era una chica tortuga mutante.

-Peleas muy bien. Me llamo Yenedib, mucho gusto. Le decía a Raph mientras le extendía su mano.

-Ah...Raphael. Le correspondía el saludo.

-U-un momento, primero nos lanzas una bomba y después apareces actuando como un amigo. Decía Donatello dirigiéndose a la chica

-Uh? OH! Jeje, lo siento, fue un error de puntería. Sé que no es cosa de risa, pues pude haberlos matado...pero no los maté.

-Les dije que era buena, dije que era bueno, pero es una chica, así que...

-Ahora es buena, porque es una chica, lo sabemos, no continúes. Le decía Raphael a su hermano menor.

-Hace mucho que no peleaba así. Decía la chica mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca.

-Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué primero peleaste con Raph y luego mostraste tu identidad?

-Bueno, aquella noche vi que el que peleaba mejor era el de la cinta roja. Después pensé un poco y me decidí a tener un combate con él. Al no saber si me lo volvería a encontrarlos decidí en volver aquí. No creí que fueran tan tontos para ir por una pizza.

Las 3 tortugas miraban a su hermano menor.

-Perdón

-Eh...okey. No mostré mi identidad antes porque pensé que eran de esos chicos que no golpeaban a mujeres pero fue estúpido pensar eso. Así que me dio igual si recibía unos golpes.

-¿Tienes donde pasar la noche? Le preguntaba Mikey a la chica interrumpiendo la respuesta de su hermano Raphael.

-Pues en realidad...

-¿Estás bien? Estas sangrando de la cabeza. Dijo Donatello a la tortuga.

-¿Sangrando? En efecto, pasó una de sus manos en su cabeza y sintió un líquido brotar de allí-Si estoy bien, no se preocupen sólo en un golpe.

-Déjanos curarte, ven a la guarida con nosotros. Por favor.

-Lo siento...eh...

-Miguel Ángel

-Sí, Miguel Ángel, no puedo ir conti, eh...con ustedes.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no, y ya... Decía mientras miraba al suelo, con ojos de remordimiento.

-¿Por qué esa mirada? Dijo el líder del equipo.

-Eh...no, por nada. Me tengo que ir

-No, espera...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Yenedib subía uno de los muros del callejón para después desvanecerse por las sombras.

(En la guarida)

-Bueno, al menos ya descubrimos que lo que dijo Leo fue verdad. Decía Mikey -Que lástima que no pudo venir.

-Fue algo extraño. Dijo Donnie.

-Si, me pregunto cual fue su razon para no venir. Decía Leonardo a Donatello

-...Bueno, hoy fue, un día largo, iré a entrenar un poco. Pronunciaba Raphael mientras iba al dojo.

Las cuatro tortugas quedaron muy pensativas por lo que paso esa noche ¿Una tortuga mutante, además de nosotros? Extraño, pero demasiado extraño que el que más quedó atrapado en su mundo de pensamientos fue Raphael.

-Hey! ¿A dónde fuiste que te sangra la cabeza?

-Ah... A ningún lugar...

-...Si claro, ya di que te paso

-No te pienso decir, así que ya déjame en paz Karai

-Hmp, tarde o temprano averiguare que es lo que escondes. Decía mientras avanzaba por el obscuro pasillo.

La tortuga dio un suspiro antes de entrar a su habitación.

Recostada boca arriba Yenedib se quedó (al igual que los otros 4 ) pensante, _"HAY ALGUIEN MAS IGUAL A MI, hay alguien más igual a mí, hay alguien más igual a mi..."_

El dolor de aquella herida que le dejó la tortuga roja la sacó de su mundo de pensamientos.

-Hmp, Raphael eh?

Dios mio, ha pasado mucho tiempo en que no estoy en FF x'D Lo siento mucho, pero sigo viva, tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana. Mil disculpas y gracias por continuar la historia, los amo 3 3 3


End file.
